La communauté avec Frodonne
by Nissia
Summary: Frodonne est la petite amie de Frodon. elle part avec lui pour détruire l'anneau (Catastrophe)
1. Frodone

Chapitre 1 Frodone  
  
Frondone est la petite amie de Frodon. Elle est partit avec Frodon afin de détruire l'anneau. (catastrophe) Frodon part de la conté avec Sam, Frodone, Merry et Pipin. Arrivé au village de Bree. (Après que les cavalier noire les ailles poursuivit comme nous le savons). Il commence à manger au chevalier du pré.  
  
-Au Frodon mon assiette est froide peux-tu la réchauffé mon Frodounet d'amour.  
  
-Bien sûr mon amour.  
  
-frodon alla réchauffer la bouffe de Frodone avec une bougie qui enflamma le plat de Frodone et mie feu au cheval du pré c'est pourquoi qu'ils ont été mangé à l'auberge du cheval fringant où il y a Grand pas.  
  
-Frodon, mon amour promettez moi que cette fois le resto ne prendra pas en feu à cause de leur mauvais serveur.  
  
-Je te le promets ma frodounette adoré Il arriva se que tout le monde sait. Frodon planta et l'anneau lui tombât sur le doigh. Et il disparut.  
  
-Au mon amour, où est tu?  
  
-(Sam) Monsieur Frodon, Monsieur Frondon, Monsieur Frodon réapparaissez . Abracadabra.  
  
Et Frodon réapparut. Frodonne l'assoma d'un coup d'assiette pour avoir disparu et elle partit pour de nombreux voyage après d'avoir volé l'anneau. 


	2. Légolas

Chapitre2  
  
Après que Frodone soit partie, grand-pas lui courut après.  
  
-(Frodon) Pourquoi m'a t-elle laisser? (Bou hou hou)  
  
-(Sam) Elle n'est pas digne de vous Frodon  
  
-Récupérons l'anneau et sauvons la comté et ma Frodounette d'amour.  
  
-(Sam) Vous l'aimé encore après se qu'elle vous à fait!  
  
-(Merry) L'amour rend les gens aveugle  
  
-(Pipin) Ben Merry! Frodon n'est pas aveugle mais blessé.  
  
-Je n'ai pas mal, elle m'a frappé par amour et pour me protèger des force du mal  
  
-(Merry) Mais en plus l'amour le rends fou.  
  
-(Pipin) .et indolore  
  
Un homme les écoutaient attentivement depuis le début de leur conversation. Frodon décida qu'ils devaient partir à la recherche de Frodone.  
  
-(Frodon) Un homme avec une cape noire est partit juste après Frodone, J'ai peur pour elle.  
  
-(Merry) L'homme veut surement l'anneau, le monde est en DANGER  
  
-Je me fiche de l'anneau et de notre monde, tout ce que je veux c'est ma Frodone adoré.  
  
Frodon, Sam , Merry et Pipin suivit de l'inconnue partir à la recherche de Frodone et de l'anneau . Pipin se sentit espionner.  
  
-Je crois que nous sommes suivit.  
  
-(Merry) On s'en fou  
  
Ils ont continué leur périeu voyage. L'homme dégaina son épée et attaqua Merry qui à l'aide de son bâton de marche lui donna un coup entre les deux jambes. L'homme hurla de douleur et para la deuxième attaque de Merry. À l'aide de son épée il brisa le bâton de Merry. Il les captura tous. Un Elfe sortie de nul part et attaqua l'homme. L'homme s'enfuit et l'elfe les libéra.  
  
-Je suis Légolas, premier roi de la forêt d'or et grand guerrier de l'armée des Elfes des bois. À qui ai-je l'honneur?  
  
-Je suis Frodon de la comté  
  
-Moi, je suis Merry et voici mon ami et cousin Pipin  
  
-Je suis Sam  
  
-Heureux de faire votre connaissance, j'ai vu tout à l'heure une autre petite personne, elle riait de bon c?ur. Un homme du nom d'Aragorn la suivait.  
  
-(Frodon) Est-il gentil?????????????????????????????????????  
  
-Oui, il est mon ami.  
  
Légolas partit avec eux afin de retrouver Frodone et l'anneau.  
  
Pour la suite Review please Nissia 


	3. Le Nâzgûl

Chapitre 3 Le Nâzgûl  
  
-(Sam) Nous allons assommer Frodone avec une planche de bois et reprendre l'anneau.  
  
-(Frodon) Jamais, je ne blesserai ma Frodounette adorée.  
  
-(Legolas) Pendant son sommeil, je pourrais lui voler son anneau et revenir ici avant la fin de la soirée.  
  
-(Frodon) Ne la touchez pas. Ne la volez pas. Ne la blessez pas. Ne la tuez pas. Sinon je pars.  
  
-(Sam) Comment récupérons nous l'anneau  
  
-Frodounette est la nouvelle porteuse de l'anneau, nous la protègerons.  
  
-(Pipin) Jamais de la vie, nous lui reprendrons l'anneau ou nous la tuerons.  
  
Frodon, Sam et Legolas partent à la recherche de Frodounette et de l'anneau. Ils veulent aider Frodounette à mener l'anneau en Mordor. Pipin et Merry décidèrent de contacter Gandalf pour suivre ses conseils.  
  
-(Frodon) Nous trouverons ma Frodounette d'amour et la protègerons de toute nos forces.  
  
-(Legolas) Nous les Elfes nous voyons loin et courrons vite. Je la trouverai facilement et je vous guiderai vers elle.  
  
-(Sam) Quoi!! Nous allons l'aider??? Avoir su je n'aurais pas promis de vous aider tout au long de votre voyage.  
  
-(Frodon) Alors partez espèce de traître.  
  
-(Sam) Je ne peux pas monsieur Frodon, j'ai promis  
  
-(Legolas) C'est bien semi- homme de tenir vos promesses.  
  
Legolas partit à la recherche de Frodone. Il arriva près d'une colline située au-dessus de la forêt noire. Il aperçut Frodone qui donnait l'anneau à un Nâzgûl ailé contre un sac d'or et de maquillage.  
  
Le Nâzgûl ailé s'envola mais avant qu'il ne soit bien loin, Legolas décrocha une flèche dans le cou du dragon qui tombât dans les profondeurs de la foret noire. En tombant le Nâzgûl ailé échappa l'anneau. Légolas ramassa l'anneau. Le Nâzgûl ailé remarqua la disparition de l'anneau et vut Legolas. Legolas sortit son épée et se prépara à affronter le terrible Nâzgûl et son dragon. Le dragon du Nâzgûl enflamma une partie de la forêt . Legolas monta sur un arbre proche de la colline et d'un bond majestueux arriva sur la colline. Le Nâzgûl ailé le poursuivit. Legolas propulsa son épée, à l'aide de son arc, dans le c?ur du dragon. Le dragon mourut sur le champ et le Nâzgûl tombât aux abords de la forêt noire enflammée. Le dragon prit en feu comme la cape du Nâzgûl. Legolas retourne voir Frodon et lui explique tout ce qui c'est passé.  
  
-(Frodon) Tu mens tu lui as volé, Frodone ne ferait jamais ça.  
  
-(Sam) Vous ne comprendrai jamais, elle sortait avec vous juste par ce que vous étiez riche et que vous déteniez l'anneau.  
  
-(Frodon) Vous mentez tous, vous la détestez tous.¸  
  
-Tu as raison on la hait  
  
-Part espèce de sans c?ur, j'irai retrouver Frodone. Legolas donner moi l'anneau.  
  
-Je vous la donnerez seulement si je vous accompagne jusqu'à Fondcombe.  
  
-( Frodon) D'accord mais seulement si Frodone vient avec nous.  
  
-Très bien, retrouvé Frodone et venez me rejoindre au cheval fringant dans une heure sinon je pars sans vous!.  
  
Frodon partit chercher Frodone, Legolas partit au cheval fringant, Sam retourna voir Merry et Pipin.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Merry et Pipin parlaient par télépathie avec Gandalf.  
  
-(Pipin)Salut Gandalf ! Pourquoi l'autre jour vous n'étiez pas à la comté.  
  
-Saroumane m'avait capturé mais lorsque je suis arrivé à fondcombe. Je vous ai envoyé une lettre disant de partir sans moi.  
  
-(Merry) Nous ne l'avons pas reçu mais Frodon à amené Frodone qui lui a volé l'anneau et maintenant Frodon et Sam veulent l'aider à transporter l'anneau en Mordor mais si vous voulez mon avis elle va vendre l'anneau.  
  
-(Gandalf) Je sens du mal en Frodone, à mon avis elle l'a fait, reprenez l'anneau et amenez l'anneau à Fondcombe.  
  
Sam arriva et dit :  
  
-Frodone a donné l'anneau à un Nâzgûl, Legolas a repris l'anneau et il est au cheval Fringant. Frodon cherche Frodone. Frodon va partir avec Legolas et Frodone à Fondcombe.  
  
-(Gandalf) Où est Aragorn?? Il devait vous attendre.  
  
-(Sam) Il est partit à la recherche de Frodone.  
  
-(Gandalf) Sam et Merry partez à la recherche de Frodon et d'Aragorn. Lorsque vous les aurez trouvé dites leurs d'aller à l'auberge du cheval fringant. Pipin quant à toi, va rejoindre Legolas et à chaque heure échangez-vous l'anneau. Ne la mettez jamais.  
  
Pour savoir si Frodon va retrouver Frodone. Review Nissia 


End file.
